Jeannette Miller
Jeannette Miller - Jeannette de los Ángeles Miller Rivas - (n. Santo Domingo, República Dominicana; 2 de agosto de 1944) es una escritora, poeta, narradora, ensayista e historiadora de arte dominicana. Biografía Hija del escritor Fredy Miller y de Rosa Rivas. Su padre fue asesinado por la dictadura de Trujillo Cursó su educación primaria en el colegio María Auxiliadora y secundaria en el colegio Apostolado de Santo Domingo. Se licenció en Letras por la Universidad Autónoma de Santo Domingo en la que ejerció la docencia, al igual que en la Universidad Central del Este, en la Escuela Nacional de Bellas Artes, en el Seminario Arquidiocesano Santo tomás de Aquino y en el Centro Bonó. Vivió en Madrid, España, desde 1965 hasta 1970, allí realizó, en el período 1966-1967, el X Curso Iberoamericano para Profesores de Lengua Española en el Instituto de Cultura Hispánica, donde recibió clases con Manuel Criado de Val, Carlos Bousoño y otros eminentes profesores; asimismo, en 1967, hizo el Curso de Desarrollo Comunitario en el Instituto León XIII de Madrid. En 1976 participó en el Seminario Museología y Arte con el Profesor Donald B. Goddall, bajo el auspicio de The Southern Consortium for International Education, en el ICDA, Santo Domingo. Figura sobresaliente de la llamada Generación del 60, perteneció a Arte y Liberación (1962) junto a Miguel Alfonseca, Silvano Lora, José Ramírez Conde, René del Risco, Jacques Viau y otros. Su actividad creadora e intelectual abarca la poesía, la narrativa, el ensayo, la crítica y la historia del arte. Sus artículos sobre crítica de arte han sido publicados por los periódicos El Caribe y Hoy. En el 2000, fue Directora del Suplemento Cultural ESPACIOS, del periódico El Caribe y es miembro de la Academia Dominicana de la Historia. En el 2006 el sello Alfaguara publicó su novela La vida es otra cosa, que se convirtió en un best-seller de las letras dominicanas. Ha sido jurado en concursos nacionales e internacionales de Literatura y Artes Plásticas. Fue miembro fundadora del Patronato del Museo de Arte Moderno de Santo Domingo y de la Casa del Escritor Dominicano. En 1975 recibió el premio de Investigación Teatro Nacional y Comisión Jurídica de la Mujer ante las Naciones Unidas. En 1976, el premio a la Crónica y Crítica de Arte Fundación Pellerano Alfau. En 1977 ganó el Supremo de Plata Jaycee’s, otorgado a los diez jóvenes más sobresalientes del país y el premio Anual en la categoría Libro de Arte 1997 de la Asociación Puertorriqueña de Críticos de Arte. En el 2007, obtuvo el Premio Nacional Feria del Libro “Eduardo León Jimenes”, por su libro Importancia del contexto histórico en el desarrollo del arte dominicano, en el marco de la Feria Internacional del Libro 2007. En el 2010, se le otorgó el Premio Nacional de Cuento José Ramón López a su libro A mí no me gustan los boleros. Ese mismo año se le otorgó el Premio Nacional de Literatura, patrocinado por la Fundación Corripio y el Ministerio de Cultura. Su obra literaria ha sido traducida al inglés, francés, italiano, portugués y alemán, y figura en importantes estudios y antologías sobre la literatura del Caribe. Obra * El Viaje (poesía) (Cuadernos Hispanoamericanos. España. 1967) * Fórmulas para Combatir el Miedo (poesía) (Taller. Santo Domingo. 1972) * Artes plásticas (historia del arte) (Enciclopedia Dominicana. Santo Domingo, 1976) * El mundo mágico de Gilberto Hernández Ortega (guión cinematográfico) (Cinemateca Nacional. Santo Domingo. 1979) * Historia de la pintura dominicana (historia del arte) (Amigo del Hogar, 1979) * Ortografía (libro de texto) (Amigo del Hogar. Santo Domingo. 1981) * Guía de la Galería de Arte Moderno (arte) (Santo Domingo. Ediciones Galería de Arte Moderno. 1982) * Paul Guidicelli: Sobreviviente de una época oscura (arte) (Ediciones Galería de Arte Moderno. Santo Domingo. 1983) * Redacción (libro de texto) (Amigo del Hogar. Santo Domingo. 1983) * Fernando Peña Defilló: Desde el origen hacia la libertad (arte) (Ediciones Galería de Arte Moderno. Santo Domingo. 1983) * Fichas de identidad/Estadías (poesía) (Editora Taller. Santo Domingo. 1985) * Fernando Peña Defilló: Mundos paralelos (ensayo en poesía). Ediciones Galería de Arte Moderno, Santo Domingo, 1985.' * '''Paisaje dominicano: pintura y poesía' (historia del arte) Gatón Arce, Freddy; Miller, Jeannette. (Ediciones Empresas BHD. Santo Domingo.1992) * Poesía y pintura dominicanas: una relación que permanece (ensayo) Ponencias del Primer Congreso Crítico de Literatura Dominicana. (Editora de Colores. Santo Domingo. 1994) * An Approach to Dominican Art 1920-1970. Modern and Contemporary Art of the Dominican Repúblic. (historia del arte) Sullivan, Edward; Miller, Jeannette; Tolentino, Marianne y Ferrer, Elizabeth., Americas Society and The Spanish Institute. New York 1996.' * José Rincón Mora (arte) (Munich, 1996) * Arte dominicano, artistas españoles y modernidad: 1920-1961 (historia del arte) Miller Jeannette, Ugarte, María. (Ediciones Centro Cultural Hispánico e Instituto de Cooperación Iberoamericana, Santo Domingo 1996) * Noemí Ruiz y la poesía visual del Trópico. (arte) Borinquen Lithographers Corp., Carolina, Puerto Rico. 1996.' * '''Arte dominicano: 1944-1997, en ' ( historia del arte) (Identidad, órgano informativo del Museo de Arte Moderno. Editora Alfa y Omega, Santo Domingo, 1997) * Gaspar Mario Cruz: poeta de las formas (arte) (Ediciones Último Arte, Santo Domingo, 1997) * Art in Dominican Republic: 1844-2000. Latin American Art in the 20th Century . (historia del arte) (Londres, Phaidon Press Limited, 1996 / Madrid, Editorial Nerea, 1998) * República Dominicana: arte del siglo XX. (historia del arte) Arte latinoamericano y del Caribe al umbral del siglo XXI) (UNESCO, París, 1999) * Domingo Batista: esencia y monumentalidad del paisaje dominicano. Domingo Batista: fotografías dominicanas (arte) ( UNESCO, Consejo Presidencial de Cultura, Santo Domingo. 1999) * Fernando Peña Defilló (arte) (Vistacolor, Miami, 2000) * Cuentos dominicanos ''' (antología) (Edición, selección y prólogo) (Colección Letra Grande. Coedición UNESCO y Editora Popular, París-Madrid. 2000) * '''Arte dominicano: 1844-2000. Pintura, dibujo, gráfica y mural (historia del arte) Miller, Jeannette; Ugarte María.(Colección Cultural Codetel. Amigo del Hogar, Santo Domingo, 2001) * Tesoros de arte del Banco Popular Dominicano (arte) (Ediciones del Banco Popular Dominicano, Santo Domingo, 2001) * Cuentos de Mujeres (cuento) (Cole, 2002) * Arte, globalización, el miedo dinamizante y la respuesta contestataria. (ensayo) Globalización. Nomadismo. Identidades Documento de la VII Bienal Internacional de Cuenca) (Monsalve Moreno Editores, Ecuador, 2002) * '''Arte dominicano: 1844-2000. Escultura, instalaciones, medios no tradicionales y arte vitral' (historia del arte) Miller, Jeannette; Ugarte María. (Colección Cultural Codetel. Amigo del Hogar, Santo Domingo, 2002) * Entre la sobrevivencia y el miedo: mujer, literatura, globalización y disidencia. (Ensayo) (Revista Xinesquema No 3. Santo Domingo, abril 2003) * '''Igneri Foundation: Pottery as Identity' (Revista Ceramics Technical, No. 19. Australia, 2004) * La mujer en el pensamiento dominicano (ensayo) (Xinesquema. Santo Domingo 2004) ( Cole. Santo Domingo. 2004) * Mujer (ensayo). (Mujer. Nicole Sánchez y Giovanna Bonnelly) (Ediciones Mercasid, Santo Domingo. 2004) * Magia y verismo del blanco y negro en el arte fotográfico de Max Pou(arte) Cien veces Max. (Publicaciones Centro León. Santiago de los Caballeros, 2005) * '''Domingo Batista: asombro, parpadeo, esplendor, paisaje, luz…' (arte) (Domingo Batista XL) (Publicaciones Centro León. Santiago de los Caballeros, 2005) * La mujer en el arte dominicano (historia del arte) (Ediciones Banco del Progreso Dominicano, Santo Domingo, 2005) * Fredy Miller: realidad y leyenda (Edición, selección y prólogo) (Colección del Banco Central de la República Dominicana, Santo Domingo. 2005) * La vida es otra cosa (novela) (Alfaguara, 2005) * María Ugarte: textos literarios (Edición, selección y prólogo) (Colección del Banco Central de la República Dominicana, Santo Domingo, 2006) * Importancia del contexto histórico en el desarrollo del arte dominicano. Cronología del arte dominicano: 1844-2005 (historia del arte). (Secretaría de Estado de Educación Superior, Ciencia y Tecnología. EditoraAmigo del Hogar. Santo Domingo).' * '''La lectura como liberación e identidad: importancia de los autores nacionales' (ensayo) (Areíto. Periódico Hoy.Santo Domingo. 2 de agosto, 2008).' * '''Rescatando la poesía nacional con la Colección Pensamiento Dominicano(ensayo) Colección Pensamiento Dominicano, tomo I: Poesía. (Publicaciones del Banco de Reservas, Santo Domingo, 2008). * A mi no me gustan los boleros (cuentos) (Alfaguara, 2009) * Textos sobre arte literatura e identidad (ensayos) (Colección del Banco Central de la República Dominicana. Santo Domingo. 2009) * Historia de la Fotografía Dominicana (2 tomos) (historia del arte) (Colección Centenario Grupo León Jimenes. Santo Domingo. 2010) * La Mañosa: una excelente fotografía del siglo XX dominicano (ensayo) Dos coloquios sobre la obra de Juan Bosch. (Colección del Banco Central de la República Dominicana. Santo Domingo. 2010) * El exilio republicano español y sus aportes a la modernidad en el arte dominicano. El exilio republicano español en la sociedad dominicana. (ensayo) Miller, Jeannette et al. (Comisión Permanente de Efemérides Patrias, Archivo General de la Nación, volumen CXIII; Academia Dominicana de la Historia, volumen LXXXIX. Editora Búho. Santo Domingo. Marzo, 2010) * '''República Dominicana: arte y arquitectura: 1844-2000. Historia del Caribe. Capítulo 16. (historia del arte) Miller, Jeannette et al.(Instituto de Historia, CCHS (CSIC). Madrid, España. 2010) * '''Polvo eres (poesía) (Colección del Banco Central de la República Dominicana. Santo Domingo. 2013) * El corazón de Juan (cuento) (Banco León. Santo Domingo, 2013) * La verdadera historia de María Cristo (cuento) (Santillana Santo Domingo, 2015) * Hombrecito (cuentos) (LOQUELEO, Santillana. Santo Domingo, 2016) Enlaces externos * www.academiahistoria.org.do/ipad/curriculum/jdlamr.htm * jeannettemiller.blogspot.com/…/biobibliografía-de-jeannette-miller.html * www.encaribe.org/es/article/jeannette-miller/1520‎ * www.prisaediciones.com/do/autor/jeannette-miller/ * fundacioncorripio.org/el-premio-nacional-de-literatura/‎ * [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.latinartmuseum.net/carmela.htm Sobre su novela La vida es otra cosa.] * www.latinartmuseum.com/carmela.htm‎l * https://buenalectura.wordpress.com/2011/.../libro-de-jeannette-miller/‎ * rosasilverio.blogspot.com/.../jeannette-miller-autntica-y-humana.html‎ * -Miller‎ * hoy.com.do/la-novela-de-jeannette-miller/‎ * hoy.com.do/dialogo-con-jeannette-miller/‎ * www.jstor.org/stable/3299694 * https://books.google.com.do/.../La_vida_es_otra_cosa.html?hl=es * eldia.com.do/jeannette-miller-premio-nacional-de-literatura-2011/‎ * luismartingomez.blogspot.com/.../presentacion-del-libro-cuentos-de.html‎ * html‎ * miller-al-patrimonio-bibliografico/ * miller-por-su-v/‎ * mcc.org.do/tag/jeannette-miller/ * tantalata.blogspot.com/.../fichas-de-identidad-jeannette-miller.html‎ * https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and.../jeannette-miller * www.revistapingpong.org/.../cuestionario-para-jeannette-miller.html * de.html‎ * cultura.gob.do/eventos/mi-vida-con-los-libros-jeannette-miller/‎ * www.casadellibro.com/ebook-a-mi-no-me-gustan.../2117143‎ * https://poetassigloveintiuno.blogspot.com/2011/.../4051-jeannette-miller.html * www.banreservas.com/.../Volumen%20I%20-%20Poesía%20y%20Teatro.pdf * www.agn.gov.do/.../vol%20113.%20El%20exilio%20republicano%20español%20en%20la%20sociedad%...‎ * amapolaparaelmundo.blogspot.com/2011/06/jeannette-miller.html * www.loqueleo.com/do/libro/hombrecito‎ * https://poetassigloveintiuno.blogspot.com/2011/.../4051-jeannette-miller.html * html‎ Categoría:Escritoras de República Dominicana Categoría:Novelistas de República Dominicana Categoría:Poetas de República Dominicana